


Pay Me

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Servamp
Genre: Money, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: This is just totally random, spur of the moment (like, ten to fifteen minutes ago) stuff bc I was bored earlier today. You may read this as your oc or even yourself, if thats what you want.- Nov 19 twenty sixteen





	Pay Me

I'm a b!t** so pay me  
"Okay, Tsurugi, I will pay you, if you... clean my room, or something."  
"Hah. But that's so boring."  
"Well, what did you have in mind, then?"  
The raven haired male smirked a little as he looked down at the female, then crawled over top of her and kissed her neck. She huffed as she looked at him, and when Yumi and Jun walked in she looked over. Jun said "Tsurugi is being a b!t** again! Quick, Yumi, save that girl!" However, she made a signal with her hand (stop/hold on), and smiled at them. She closed her eyes as Tsurugi continued to kiss her neck, then kneed him between the legs. "Ah! Why would you do that?!" She shrugged as she looked up at him, smiling sweetly then sighing as she said "Okay, Tsurugi."  
  
The raven male tilted his head as he looked down at her, asking "Okay what?" The female hummed as she said "You want to be paid, right? How far are you going to go with me?" "As long as I get money, I can go as far or as little as you like." Tsurugi said. The girl nodded, saying "Alright, let's do this. Yumi, Jun, leave...I will be fine." The blonde shrugged, and the glasses bound father sighed yet nodded at her. The two 'mad dogs' walked back out, going down another hallway in search of Tsuyuki, as was their original mission in the first place. Tsurugi, meanwhile, turned his attention back to the female, tilting his head as he softly asked "What would you like me to do?" "Kiss me." she said, lying back now and looking up at him, head tilted. Tsurugi smiled as he nodded, then lowered his head so his lips touched hers, kissing her and closing his eyes.  
  
The female hummed and smiled as she looked at him, then closed her eyes as she began to reciprocate. She squeaked when his hands brushed her sides, opening her eyes and looking at him as she tilted her head a little. Tsurugi chuckled, and smiled down at her, then asked "Now what?" The young lady thought on it a moment, then shivered as she said "T-Touch me..." He chuckled as he said "No need to be so nervous~" then put his hand under her shirt and started brushing and fondling her. She squeaked and gasped at each of his touches, cheeks flushing gradually as she arched under him. She panted a little, then jerked when his hand moved towards her pants. "Tsurugi, stop...Stop." she whimpered, and he said "Your voice is so high...I want to touch you there." "N-Not yet." she said, and he shrugged as he went up under her shirt again.  
  
She shuddered as she pushed up against him, then sighed as she said "Stop...get on your knees." He looked a bit cautious, but shrugged and did so. The young woman hummed a moment, then quieted down as she bent down to his legs...She pulled down his pants and undies, sucking and licking and soon he had came. "Not bad..." he panted, and tipped his head a bit. She huffed, saying "Strip for me..." and he did, making a show of it. She wandered off, finding lotion and putting it in herself, stretching her womanhood. She tossed the bottle to Tsurugi, commanding him to do the same. She came back to the bed, saying "Sit there, and stay quiet..." She balanced above him, easing down onto his cock and shuddering. After a moment, she began to ride him, and he groaned and stared, seeming transfixed, their now-hot breaths mingling. Soon, she was gasping and crying out and they came, he for the second time.  
  
She rolled off him, and picked up some money, but then hid it away. "I'm not paying you...You're gonna be my boyfriend." she said, with clarity, then dragged him to the bathroom...  
  
_End_

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
